


Inked Skin

by SicTruths



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Castiel, F/M, M/M, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Piercings, Romance, Slow Build, Tattoo Artist Dean, Tattoo Artist Gabriel, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicTruths/pseuds/SicTruths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sam wanted to do was to visit his brother after five years and spend a summer with him like old times. If the new tattoos on Dean and the fact that his brother is now dating a guy named Cas wasn't enough of a surprise for him, Sam just had to meet Gabriel. Gabriel, the Dean's boss. Gabriel, the tattoo artist. Gabriel, the biggest flirt Sam had ever met. Gabriel, the man who decided to kiss Sam five minutes after meeting him.<br/>Yup, this summer certainly wasn't going to be like old times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked Skin

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea was floating around in my head for awhile now and I finally decided to post it. This is centered around Gabriel and Sam, but there will also be Dean and Cas. Rating will change later.  
> This is my first slash fic, so let me know what you think.

Sam took one last look around the apartment, checking to make sure he had everything that he needed. The last thing he wanted to do was get to Dean's and realize that had forgotten something he needed. There was no way in hell he was going to come all the way back to Stanford until summer was over. The drive to Dean's would be long as is, and he only wanted to make it twice.

After one last walkthrough of the apartment to make sure all the windows were shut and the lights were off, Sam walked into the hallway and locked the apartment door. His roommate, Nikoli, had already left for the summer, heading back to Florida to spend time with his family, so it was up to Sam to make sure the apartment was secure.

Shouldering his backpack and laptop bag, and grabbing his rolling suitcase, Sam headed towards the elevator. There wasn't anyone in the elevator, and Sam waited patiently for the elevator to ding on the main floor. He swirled his keys around his finger, but stopped when the bell dinged and the doors opened. Sam left he apartment building and headed towards his car in the parking lot. As he loaded his suitcase and laptop bag into the backseat, he felt someone come up behind him and he stood and turned.

"Leaving Sam?" Dave, one of Sam's friends, said, leaning on the car next to the door. Dave crossed his arms over his chest and grinned at Sam. "Visiting Dean?"

"Yup. I haven't seen him since my dad kicked me out when I left for college," Sam said, closing the door and digging his keys out of his pocket. "I have to say, I was kind of surprised when he invited me to stay the summer with him."

"Yeah, well, he is your brother. Just remember to be safe and use a condom," Dave said with a laugh and pushed himself off of the car.

"Shut up," Sam said, trying to give Dave the look that Dean called his 'bitch face', but he ended up cracking a smile. Sam gave Dave's shoulder a light punch as he passed him. "See you next year."

Sam slid behind the wheel and started the car. Dave waved good bye as Sam pulled out of the parking lot and started the long drive to Dean's.

VvVvVvV

By the time he got to Dean's apartment, Sam felt like he was about to pass out right there. He tried to stop as few times as possible, which probably wasn't the best thing to do. Now all he wanted to do was lay down on something soft and just sleep. All the time cooped up in car didn't help with Sam's joints either. Someone as tall as him should not be sitting so long.

Sam parked his car in the empty spot next to Dean's Impala and opened the door. He felt his back crack and his joints pop as he stood and stretched. With a groan, Sam grabbed his backpack from the passenger seat and his other two bags from the backseat. It was after eleven at night in Minnesota and most of the apartments in the building were dark, the occupants probably asleep. Sam tried to be as quiet as he could as he entered the lobby. Luckily Dean didn't live in a fancy apartment so Sam didn't need to calm him or anything. He only hoped that Dean was still awake. Sure, Dean did send him an extra key to the apartment when he said he would be coming, but Sam would still feel uncomfortable if he went into his brother's apartment when he was sleeping.

The elevator dinged, signaling that Sam had gotten to Dean's floor. Having memorized Dean's apartment number, it didn't take him long to find it. Anxiety finally got to Sam when he found himself standing outside his brother's apartment. He hadn't seen Dean for five years, not since he left for college. They texted almost everyday and talked at least once a week, but he hadn't been face-to-face with Dean in a long time and he was getting nervous now. Taking a deep breath, Sam fished the key to the apartment and put it into the lock. Knowing Dean, anything could be on the opposite side of that door and Sam readied himself for it as he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

The one thing that he hadn't been ready for, however, was to see Dean laying shirtless on the couch with an equally as shirtless man straddling his waist, making out with him like their lives depended on it.

"Um," Sam said, completely lost for words. The man on top of Dean jump, startled by Sam, and pulled away from Dean to look at him. Sam met the man's blue eyes and the man just stared at him.

"Hey Sammy! I wasn't expecting you for a couple more days," Dean said, grinning at his brother and rested his hands on the man's naked hips.

"Um, yeah, I tried to stop as less as possible," Sam said. He could feel his face heating up and he jingled the keys in his hand nervously. "I can just, um, go if you need time to finish up."

"There is no need for that. I think it is time for me to go anyways," the man said in a surprisingly deep voice. He pulled himself out of Dean's grasp and stood up, lean muscles flexing as he bent down to grab a shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head. Then he gave Dean one last kiss. "Good bye Dean. I'll visit you tomorrow at work. I love you."

"Love you too," Dean said, smiling against the kiss. The man straightened and walked to the door, gently pushing passed Sam with a nod. Sam couldn't help watching the man as he disappeared down to hall, heading towards the elevator. The sound of Dean moving got Sam's attention and he closed the door before stepping further into the apartment. Dean had gotten off the couch by now and moved to drag Sam into a bone-crushing hug. "God, it's good to see you again Sammy. It's been way to long."

"Yeah, it's good to see you too Dean," Sam said, immediately wrapping his arms around his brother. When Dean finally moved away, he turned to walk towards the kitchen.

"Come on. Want a beer?"

"Yeah, thanks," Sam said, leaving his things next to the door and followed Dean into the kitchen. Dean's apartment building used to be some old warehouse, so the rooms were large and spacious. The kitchen was separated from the living room by a stone topped island with what looked like bar stools set up in front of it. Dean was standing in front of the fridge as Sam sat down on one of the stools and the better lighting in the kitchen gave Sam the chance to properly see his brother. The skin over Dean's taunt muscles were tan, like usual, and it only made the pale scars on his back stand out even more. Sam was used to those, the matching ones on his back being the reminder, but what he wasn't used to were the tattoos. Since he had last seen his brother, Dean had gotten sleeves down both his arms and a few decorated his back. Colorful shapes and black images stood out on his skin. When Dean turned back around, Sam could see more on his chest and torso. Dean didn't join Sam, instead leaned over the other side and slid the beer to him. Sam opened it and took a swig before finally asking, "So, who exactly was that man here?"

"Oh, Cas?" Dean said, moving his bottle to and fro on the counter top. "Yeah, that was Castiel, well, Cas for short. He's my boyfriend."

"Really Dean? Boyfriend?" Sam said, unable to hide the smile that crossed his lips. "I never thought I'd hear you, Dean Winchester, say you have a boyfriend. Does Dad know?"

"Nope, and he never will," Dean said, taking another drink from the beer. "I left home probably a year after you did. Finally came to my senses about Dad and some how ended up here. Don't know why, but I'm pretty damn happy 'bout it."

"Do you really love him?" Sam asked, the smile vanishing from his face.

"Yeah Sammy, I really do," Dean said and Sam felt his heart squeeze. He had never seen his brother so smitten about someone in his whole life and he was happy for him.

"Well, to you and Cas then," Sam said, raising his bottle. Dean smiled and clanked his against Sam's. "How did you meet Cas anyways? He doesn't seem like someone you would usually go after."

"I'll admit, you're right," Dean said with a laugh. "Honestly, I probably wouldn't have looked twice at him if it wasn't for Gabe. Gabriel's the owner of the tattoo shop I work at and Cas is his younger brother. He came into work one day, looking for Gabe so he could help him with some project for school or something. Cas's going to art school right now. Anyways, Gabe wasn't supposed to be in for a few more hours, so Cas and I just talked until Gabe finally showed up. And it just sort of went from there."

"I'm happy for you, Dean. Really," Sam said.

"Thanks. Hey, I'm sorry about what happened to Jesse. Bobby told me 'bout it," Dean said, resting his elbows on the counter. "I really am."

"Yeah, thanks. Look, I just don't want to talk about it right now," Sam said, looking down at the bottle. Dean stayed silent, respecting Sam's uninterest in talking about his dead girlfriend.

"You're probably tired. Come on, I'll show you to your room," Dean said finally, leaning away from the counter, but leaving his beer bottle. Sam stood up as well, moving back to the door to grab his things. Then Dean led him down a short hallway to a door at the end. Opening it, Dean stepped aside so Sam could get into the room that would be his for the next three months. It was large and spacious, like everything else in the apartment. A queen sized bed was pushed against one wall and a dresser against the other. There were a few other pieces of furniture in the room, but it didn't make the room look any smaller. Large-paneled windows adorned the walls that faced outside, filling the room with light. Dean entered the room behind him. "Okay, so, that door leads into a walk in closet. Figured you'd need more room for all your monstrous clothes. That other door leads to the bathroom. It's all yours, but that also means you have to clean it, so don't do anything in there that you won't want to clean. My room in up the stairs in the main room, which also means that I can see and hear everything that you do in the living room and kitchen, so please, for the love of god, if you ever bring anyone over, take them to your room."

Sam couldn't help but smile when he imagined Dean's face if he was ever caught with someone. "Deal."

"Awesome. So, you probably heard Cas say that I have to work tomorrow. Trust me, I wanted to get off, but the store's just too damn busy. I'll be off on the weekend though, I promise. And if you need anything, I wrote down the store's address and phone number on a piece of paper tacked to the fridge just in case I won't be answering my phone," Dean said and Sam nodded. After a short moment of silence, Dean said, "I really am happy to see you Sam. I've missed you so fucking much."

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you too," Sam said, smiling. "Night Dean."

"Night Sammy."

When Dean left, shutting the door behind him, Sam just left his bags on the ground and stumbled over to the bed, pulling his shirt off in the process. He flopped down face first on the bed, not even bothering with his pants, and fell asleep almost instantly.

VvVvVvV

Sam woke up the next morning to the feeling of his eyes being burnt to hell by the sun. Groaning, he rolled over on his stomach and faced the other way to get away from the light, but it was already too late. Sam was awake now and there was no way he was getting back to sleep. It was a horrible idea no fall asleep in his jeans and Sam shifted uncomfortably to sit up. He managed to stumble to his bags and pull out a pair of sleeping pants to trade his jeans for. Collecting his dirty shirt and jeans, Sam threw them in a pile to remember to wash them before exiting his room. He didn't bother to pull on a shirt as he walked to the kitchen.

Sure enough, Dean was already gone and a note sat on the island. Sam picked it up and read Dean's horrid hand writing: Morning Sammy! I already left, but I made breakfast and it's in the fridge. Just heat it up. I also made coffee, but that might not be good by the time you wake up, so feel free to make a fresh batch. Remember, number if you need it is on the fridge. Have fun! - Dean  
Sam rolled his eyes and set the note down. He went to the fridge, opened it, and dug out the plastic-covered plate that held the breakfast Dean made for him. Pulling the plastic off, Sam stuck the plate into the microwave, set it for two minutes, and hit start. As the food was heating up, Sam checked the coffee, but found it cold and disgusting, so he dumped it out in the sink and started a new batch. As he waited for the coffee to brew and the food to heat up, Sam took the opportunity to look around the apartment more. It was sort of messy, discarded clothes and a few food containers here and there, but it wasn't bad. Sam got the feeling that Cas made him clean up every now and then.

The microwave dinged and Sam moved to take the hot plate out. He set it on the island and checked the coffee. When that was to a heat that he liked, Sam poured some into a mug and set it next to the plate. Next Sam went back into his room to grab his laptop, setting that on the island next to the food. He finally sat down and took a bite of eggs. God, how he missed Dean's cooking. No matter what Dean said, he was the best damn cook that Sam had ever known.

Sam typed in the password for Dean's Wi-Fi (Bitch. Very original Dean), and opened up a new tab. If he was going to be here for three months, he needed to find a job to keep himself busy. As he shifted through the job openings, nothing standing out, there was a noise from the door. Sam stopped and looked up to watch the door swing open.

"Deano! You here! I thought we could go into work together!" the man said as he strutted into the room, Sam finding no other words to describe how the man walked. The man was dressed to stand out, and he certainly did. His black skinny jeans had tears in the knees and his tank top had some sort of graphic design on it and was tore in some areas, pinned together by safety pins. Bracelets adorned his tattooed wrists and a few necklaces hung around his neck, nothing gaudy, just simple silver chains with charms and pendants hanging on them. A silver ring was stuck through the right side of the man's lip and a similar one was on his eyebrow. Fairly big earrings (Sam thinks they may be called plugs or tunnels or something) stretched his ear lobes and other silver rings ran up his ears. The man's shaggy blonde hair was pushed back away from his face with hair clips and a lollipop stuck out of his mouth. To say the least, the man was the most interesting person Sam had ever seen.

The man seemed to have noticed that Sam was in the room, and stopped. Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat, suddenly feeling way too naked without a shirt on. Sam stared at the man wide-eyed, and the man stared back. He was the one who finally broke the uncomfortable silence in the room and strutted towards Sam. The man leaned on the counter, face-to-face with Sam, and smiled.

"Well, what do we have here? Is old Deano cheating on my dear brother?" the man said, smirked and toke the lollipop out of his mouth with a pop. Now Sam got it. This man must be Dean's boss, Gabriel.

"Um, no. I'm Sam, Dean's younger brother," Sam said, letting his fork drop back down to the plate.

"Oh, now I see. You're the legendary Sammy. Dean's been talking about you for weeks," Gabriel said, resting his head on his hand. "I think I need to yell at Dean for keeping such a gorgeous person from me."

"Um," Sam said, totally lost for words. "If you're Dean's boss, why exactly are you hear? Dean already left."

"That sucks. I came here to see if Deano wanted to go into work together. Guess he decided to start the day early," Gabriel said and pressed his hands flat against the counter. What Gabriel did next surprised Sam more than walking in on Dean and Cas. Gabriel leaned even further over the counter and pressed his lips to Sam's. It was a brief kiss, not even lasting a few seconds, but it still made Sam go still and unmoving. When Gabriel did more away, the same grin was on his face as he popped the damned lollipop back into his mouth. "It's been nice, Samsquatch. I'll see you later."

Sam watched Gabriel move back to the door, and it seemed like the man was shaking his hips even more than he had before. The door closed behind him, leaving Sam in stunned silence. Without even thinking, Sam's tongue shot out and licked his lips. They tasted sweet.


End file.
